


No Sleep

by QueenJaxk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki needs love, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, he deserved better, honestly just me being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-04-22 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJaxk/pseuds/QueenJaxk
Summary: Loki’s arms wrapped around my midsection, pulling me back into him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath before humming lowly, body relaxing against me. I turned around to face him, placing my hands on either side of his face. I carded my fingers through the black, silky locks and rubbed my thumb over his cheeks. His eyes were a sea of green with sad, murky depths that hide pain beyond comprehension. I wanted nothing more than to hold him close and let the pain bleed from those eyes.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I honestly have no idea where in the story this fic takes place. It's mostly for my own comfort writing and I decided to share it, so hopefully you guys like it <3

Asgard is a beautiful place, full of lush, green valleys and luxurious architecture, all complementing the palaces grandeur. Being here is like stepping into a real life fantasy, full of all the mysteries and monsters you dreamt about as a child. However, it was hard for a city dweller from earth to get used to the deafening silence that fell over the palace at night. No cars or airplanes or disruptive helicopters buzzing in a streetlight lit sky. Without the constant buzzing of life or the usual background noise of earth, things could get unsettling. Which was the precise reason why I lay wide awake in my guest room, tossing and turning underneath plush blankets, unable to quiet my racing mind. 

Eventually I sat up, giving up entirely on trying to sleep. Well, at least trying in my room. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, immediately feeling the cold marble floor seep into my socks as I padded over to the door. Slipping out as silently as possible, I made my way in the direction of a particularly strong and equally chaotic magical energy. I smiled at the intensity and spiral of it, uncontrollable and unpredictable like lightning arcs. Some things never change. I could tell Loki was awake just from the feelings connected to that magic. Impatience, slight annoyance and a ting of trepidation. Always trepidation. My heart softened at the feelings that soared through me as if they were my own. Without much forethought, I reached out to the energy and let mine collide with it, soothe it, like calming a raging storm. As I made my way toward his room, I felt the slight stutter in the flow of that steady magic before it relaxed and the chaotic spiral of it eased slightly. I barely had a chance to see his room good enough before he was opening the door, beckoning me inside. 

As I stepped through the door, I couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the deep green with gold accents in the room, remarking, “This is so beautiful,” as I ran my hand along his bed, still neatly made with one side flush against the wall. It was covered in plush green comforters embroidered in gold and tucked in neatly around black pillows. It was obvious how serious he took interior design. 

Loki’s arms wrapped around my midsection, pulling me back into him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath before humming lowly, body relaxing against me. I turned around to face him, placing my hands on either side of his face. I carded my fingers through the black, silky locks and rubbed my thumb over his cheeks. His eyes were a sea of green with sad, murky depths that hid pain beyond comprehension. I wanted nothing more than to hold him close and let the pain bleed from those eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” I cooed softly, “What’s wrong?”

His liquid green eyes searched mine for something, frantically. He took a deep breath and exhaled in a half chuckle, half sob as he broke down in my arms. That perfect illusion slipping and showing the searing pain beneath. He wasn’t just trying to trick others with the hardened mask of confident arrogance. He was also trying to convince himself of it, believe it. I just held him close as we sank down onto the floor, cooing softly into his ear as we went.

“Shh, it’ll be alright, Loki. I’m here. We’re here and everything’s okay,” I whispered softly, rubbing his back in slow circles.

“Every time I close my eyes,” he whispered back, voice shaking with emotions, “I see you there, Marcus, on the ground with blood pooling underneath you, begging me to stop.  
I hear your voice. ‘It’s okay, Loki, it’s all going to be okay’.”

I rocked us back and forth shaking my head, my own eyes prickling with tears at the sudden image. I remembered the fight with the avengers, how I’d begged for Loki to stop. The twist of pure hatred and disgust on his angelic features as he plunged the tip of his scepter in my stomach. Stabbing, searing, ripping pain that flowed through me was blinding, but the image that was burned into my brain was his face as I stumbled back. I felt the flicker of emotion in his magic, saw it flit across his face behind heavy lids that sagged from blood loss. Realization, shock, fear. It hurt worse than the tear in my stomach.

“Don’t blame yourself. You-. You can’t blame yourself for what he did to you,” I said firmly, pulling back and looking into his eyes. “That was him, not you.”

He was quiet as tears streamed down his face, nodding slowly, green eyes tinged with red. I leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his cheeks, tasting bitter tears on my tongue. I pulled him close once more, stroking the back of his head as he cried softly into my shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, love,” I whispered to myself just as much as to him. “We’ll get through this.” 

We stayed there like that, rocking on the ground in each others arms and crying. It was healing for the both of us, to be able to express this pain without having to explain. Just being with each other, feeling each other, soothed aching hearts and restless souls. It took awhile but I finally managed to get him to agree to lay down in bed.

As we stood, Loki pulled back the fluffy green comforters to reveal black silk sheets. I couldn’t help the chuckle that past my lips at the sight.

“I spare no expense,” he croaked, a small genuine smile forming on his thin lips as I slipped under the comforter to the far side of the bed.

This time I did laugh as I turned just in time to see him slip in as well. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so that my head was on his chest. I could feel his deep, shuddering breath as he tucked my head under his chin.

“I love you,” Loki breathed into my hair before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I pulled back enough to look into his sea green eyes only to see love and devotion crashing in the waves and suddenly felt an overwhelming ache in my chest. I leaned up to place a soft kiss to his lips, inhaling his rich sent. The kiss was slow as our lips slid together, open and wet with a lazy need to just connect. I wrapped my arms around his neck and carded my fingers through the silky hair at the back of his head. Loki’s tongue licked across the seam of my lips, a silent demand that I answered by opening my mouth for him without missing a beat. There was no fight as his tongue explored the new territory while he gently pushed me on my back, hands running up my back and down my sides. I shivered in his grasp as he pulled away slowly, gazing down at me with those endless eyes. 

“I love you too, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of doing more cute short little fics like this depicting pieces of Loki and Marcus' relationship. Perhaps write the story from the beginning? It mostly depends on how this one is received. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless! ^-^


End file.
